All of the unsaid
by aussiefan24
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. And since I suck at summeries, all you need to know is that it's the next day.
1. The aftermath

Title: All of the unsaid  
  
Summery: What happened after the kiss? A Craby!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them blah blah blah…….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The kiss itself really only lasted a few seconds, but to Carter and Abby it seemed to last forever. This moment was what both of them had wanted for so long. This moment was what the had waited for. This moment was….over. Carter and Abby broke apart to catch the breath just as Susan had walked in.  
  
" Hey guys, I thought that the two of you might want these. " Susan said, holding up to syringes and a bottle of the smallpox vaccine.  
  
She gave the doctor and nurse their shots, and then left, leaving Carter and Abby alone.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room.  
  
Okay, Abby thought to herself, this would a good time to speak. But Abby had no idea what to say. The kiss that she had shared with Carter was great, there was no denying that, but that's all that it was…a kiss. Or was it? No….she had let her guard down once, she wasn't about to do it again. That's all that that kiss was….a moment of weakness. No matter how much she wanted it, Carter and her just couldn't happen. She loved Carter. She always had. And that was why they couldn't be more than friends. It wasn't that she was afraid of getting hurt herself, that had happened to her enough times that she was sorta immune to it, but if she ever hurt Carter she could never live with herself. So, instead of doing what her heart wanted her to do, Abby forced a smile and headed out of the exam room.  
  
" Abby, wait a second. Abby… " Carter yelled after her.  
  
Abby stopped and turned around.  
  
" Don't you think that we should talk about this? "  
  
But before Abby had a chance to answer him, Luka came running down the hall calling out for Carter.  
  
" Carter, there you are. Kerry is looking for you. It seemed pretty urgent. "  
  
Carter stole one more glance at Abby and then disappeared.  
  
" Are things okay between you two? " Luka asked her.  
  
Abby just glanced up at Luka and then back down at the ground, " I don't know. " She said, " I guess we'll have to wait and see. "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay….so hate it? Love it? What? Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. 


	2. Complicated

Title: All of the unsaid ~ Chapter 2 (Complicated)  
  
Summery: It's the day after the kiss. Has Carter and Abby's relationship changed? And if so….is it for the better?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. None of 'em. Nada. Zippo.  
  
Spoilers: Uh….I don't think so  
  
Author's note: I apologize again for any spelling or other mistakes that may occur in this chapter. Oh…I also put the song Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson in the beginning of this b/c I just think it fits Carter and Abby perfectly. Enjoy……………  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Complicated  
  
I'm so scared that the way that I feel, is written all over my face.  
  
When you walk into a room, the room becomes a hiding place.  
  
We used to laugh, we used to hug. The way that old friends do.  
  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand, just makes me come unglued,  
  
Such a contradiction,  
  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
  
Is it fact or fiction?  
  
Oh the way I feel for you.  
  
It's so complicated  
  
so frustrated.  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
  
Do I say it?  
  
Do I tell you how I feel?  
  
Oh I want you to know,  
  
but then again I don't.  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
Just when I think I'm under control,  
  
just when I think I got a grip,  
  
another friend tells me that  
  
my name is always on your lips.  
  
They say I'm more than just a friend  
  
they say I must be blind.  
  
Well I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
  
Oh it's so confusing,  
  
I wish you'd just confess,  
  
but think of what I'd be losing  
  
if your answer wasn't yes.  
  
It's so complicated,  
  
so frustrated.  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
  
Do I say it?  
  
Do I tell you how I feel?  
  
Oh I want you to know,  
  
but than again I don't.  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
I hate it,  
  
'cause I've waited  
  
so long for someone like you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
  
  
The next day…..  
  
  
  
As Abby walked into the bust ER she couldn't help but think of the hurt that she had seen in Carter's eyes yesterday. She had never wanted to hurt him. All she wanted to do was prevent both of them from getting hurt. Because, let's face it, when it came to relationships, Abby didn't exactly have the best track record.  
  
After she put her coat inside her locker, Abby immediately set out to find Susan. She knew that their budding friendship was still a little bit undefined, but she had to talk to somebody.  
  
Carter was rifling through some charts when he saw Abby come out of the lounge. His idiotic Instinct told him that he should duck down behind the admit desk. So….he ducked down behind the admit desk. He did want to talk to Abby about last night, but he had no idea what to say to her. Plus, he didn't want to push her either. Suddenly Carter realized that he was still on the floor.  
  
" Carter? " Jing-mei asked, noticing her friend on the floor. " Uh…what are you doin'? "  
  
" Uh…I was, I was looking for my, my…" Carter's eyes darted around until they finally focused on something on the floor next to him, " My…dead bug. " He said unsurely, as he stood up and showed the bug to her. Just then, Abby walked back by and Carter dove back down under the desk.  
  
" Oh….I get it. " Jing-mei said, finally getting what was going on.  
  
Carter got up off the forth and gave her an " I have no idea what you're talking about " look.  
  
" Right. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Luka's in Exam 3 if you still need to talk to him."  
  
" Oh, yeah I do. Thanks Deb." Carter said, has he headed off towards Exam 3. Part of him was telling him that he was crazy. Was he actually going to talk to Luka about his kiss with Abby?! He had to talk to someone. He was going nuts thinking about it. Plus…who else was he going to talk to? Gallant? He could….but Gallant was usually the one that was always coming to him for advise, so it might be a little weird. Not as weird as talking about it to her ex-boyfriend though. Carter thought to himself. He could talk to Deb about it. But he kinda needed a man's opinion on this. Pratt? Well….Pratt was Pratt. Carter took another second to catch his breath, before he opened the door to Exam 3, and walked in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You kissed?!" Susan shouted with excitement.  
  
" Shhh….I don't want the whole world to know." Abby told her.  
  
" This is so great! I can't believe this. Wow…."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Wow," Luka exclaimed, " This is……wow."  
  
" Yeah….that's what I thought too." Carter told him.  
  
" Uh…when did this happen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It happened last night, when we were quarantined together."  
  
" Uh-huh. Wait a second….you two didn't…."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sleep together? Are you crazy?! No…we just kissed." Carter told him.  
  
" Okay….so what happened after you kissed?"  
  
Carter sat down on the gurney across from Luka. " That's when Susan came in. She gave us our vaccines, and then she left."  
  
"……and?"  
  
" And….Abby looked at me, and then she just smiled and walked away."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You just smiled and walked away?! What is the matter with you?!"  
  
" Look, it's more complicated than that."  
  
" I don't see what's so complicated. I mean, you two are obviously crazy about each other."  
  
Abby remained silent and just starred down at the ground, " I just don't know what to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You need to talk to her. You two just need to sit down together and, and talk."  
  
" It's not that easy. I mean….it's complicated." Carter stood up and headed towards the door, " I just don't know what to do. "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
End of part 2  
  
Don't worry….it's gonna get better. Please review so I know what I need to work on. 


End file.
